Attack on Titan : Une Mère
by elodiedu47
Summary: A.U Mariée à Levi Ackerman et mère d'Eren, Mikasa et d'Armin, vous évoluée dans ce monde, mélangent votre famille et votre vie de soldat, mais les choses se complique quand vos enfants décide de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration pour visiter le monde extérieur. Quand votre fils de 15 ans peut se changer en titan, votre mari et vous-même décide de prendre les choses en main.
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune femme (c/c) berça doucement son nouveau né, le petit garçon dormait à point fermé, assise sur la chaise à bascule, la mère put entendre des légers bruits de pas suivi par des bruits plus imposant, elle reconnu rapidement les pas de son mari et de ses deux enfants, les pas s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, la jeune femme sourit et regarda son enfant et lui caressa la joue tendrement, « Réveille-toi Armin, il faut que tu rencontre ton frère et ta sœur » le nouveau né obéit à sa mère et ouvrit ses doux yeux bleus.

La porte s'ouvrit plutôt brutalement et l'aîné fut rapidement grondé par son père pour qu'il reste calme, la fille aînée s'approcha doucement de sa mère comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer, la jeune femme rit doucement et sourit à sa fille, « Approche Mikasa, n'ai pas peur » l'enfant s'exécuta et s'approcha plus proche de sa mère pour voir son petit frère, Eren, lui heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait une nouvelle fois d'être grand frère, s'approcha en courant avec ses petites jambes mais fut rapidement arrêté par son père qui le stoppa avec sa main « Du calme, morveux, ta mère est fatiguée » le jeune garçon répondit par une moue et se calme mais ses yeux brillais d'excitation.

Mikasa et Eren, aidé par leur père pouvait enfin apercevoir leur petit frère, Eren piqua doucement sa joue pour une quelconque réaction alors que Mikasa préféra regarder son frère inquiète pour son jeune frère, Armin fit un petit sourire à Eren qui s'exclama « Tu as vu maman ?! Armin m'a sourit ! Il m'a sourit » la jeune femme rigola à l'enthousiasme de son enfant et hocha ma tête « Aller les gosse, c'est l'heure de vous coucher » la réaction fut toujours la même « On n'ai pas fatigué papa ! » Mikasa et Eren regardèrent leur père d'un air de défi, Levi soupira et prit ses deux enfants par le col de leur chemise, les deux garnements protestèrent mais se laissa faire, (V/n) rit quand elle entendit son mari murmuré « Putain de marmots » la jeune femme regarda de nouveau son enfant et sourit « Bienvenue dans la famille, mon ange… »

Mélanger vie de famille et celle de soldat n'a jamais été facile pour (V/n) Ackerman, surtout quand son mari devait partir en expédition comme aujourd'hui, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner à cause de ses trois enfants bien que cela ne l'a gênée pas, elle aimait ses enfants plus que tout.

Eren prit la main de sa jumelle et l'emmena sur la place de la ville près de la porte pour voir leur père, « Dépêche-toi Mikasa ! On ne va pas pouvoir voir papa » sa sœur soupira mais sourit doucement à l'empressement de son frère, arrivé à la place, il y avait tellement de monde pour voir le bataillon d'exploration, Eren monta sur la caisse en bois et aperçu son père en début de ligne, son sourire fut tellement grand d'admiration et de bonheur, Mikasa monta a coté de lui et fit un sourire à son père, ce-dernier leur sourit légèrement mais disparut aussitôt bien que son sourire ne fut pas passé inaperçu par ces enfants. La cloche sonna et la porte s'ouvrit, mais les conversations autour d'Eren perturba son attention « Tss… et voilà où tout notre pognon s'en va… c'est pour engraisser ces porcs » son camarade rit à la remarque de son ami, la colère submergea Eren, il prit un bâton de bois le plus proche de lui, et le lança sur l'homme qui a fait la remarque « Hey ! Je t'interdis de parler de mon père comme ça ! » l'homme frappé se retourna et allait mettre une droite à l'enfant quant il vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

« Mikasa ! Lâche-moi ! » la jeune fille traîna son frère un peu plus loin, puis le lâcha et se retourna « Tu te conduis comme un idiot » le garçon se releva et lança un regard noir à sa jumelle « Et alors ?! Je devais les laisser parler de papa comme ça ?! » Mikasa regarda durement son jeune frère puis soupira avant de parler « Eren, il ne parlé pas forcément de papa et puis tu n'es pas assez fort pour te battre contre ces idiots » le calme de Mikasa ne surprit pas Eren qui soupira a son tour « C'est stupide ce que tu dis… Tu ressemble vraiment à papa » Mikasa secoua la tête d'exaspération, elle reprit la main de son frère et partit en direction de sa maison, son frère protesta mais ne put rien faire.

Arrivé à leur maison, Mikasa ouvrit la porte d'entrée et aperçu en premier leur mère qui vérifiait son équipement tridimensionnel, la jeune femme se tourna vers ses deux enfants et leur sourit « Vous voilà enfin, vous avez pu voir votre père » Eren sourit à sa mère et s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de sa mère « Ouais ! C'était génial ! Il avait l'air si cool » sa mère rit et regarda son fils « Juste l'air cool ? Eh bien, ton père ne serait pas ravi d'entendre ça » Eren fit la moue puis sourit quand il sentit la main de sa mère lui caresser les cheveux, Mikasa s'assit en face de son frère et regarda sa mère « Dis maman, ou est Armin ? » « Dehors… et si vous pouvez aller me le chercher, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas », Eren sourit à sa mère et acquiesça rapidement puis sorti en courant, Mikasa soupira et se leva et regarda sa mère « Eren veut intégré le bataillon d'exploration » choquée (V/n) se tourna vers sa fille « …Quoi ? » Mikasa se dirigea vers la porte et murmura « Je voulais juste te le dire… » la jeune fille se mit à courir pour rattraper son frère, laissant sa mère choquée « Eren… ».

Mikasa rattrapa rapidement son frère qui voulait se battre contre des voyous qui embattaient son cadet, à la vue de la jeune fille les trois garçons prirent leur jambes à leur cou, Eren sourit et sauta de joie « Tu as vu ça Armin ?! Je l'ais ai fait fuir ! » Armin soupira et serra son livre plus proche de sa poitrine « Non, en faite c'est Mikasa qui les à faits fuir » Eren tendit la main vers son jeune frère et le releva « Est-ce que tu vas bien Armin ? » Le cadet hocha la tête à son aînée, « Il faut rentrer à la maison, Armin, maman nous y attends » Armin suit son frère et sa sœur.

Avant d'arriver chez eux, Armin demanda à ses aînés si il pouvait aller à la petite libraire… Enfin, c'était façon de parler mais la vieille dame s'occupant de l'endroit était très gentille et elle avait une petite fille du nom d'Éléonore, Armin et Eren aimait beaucoup lui parler cette enfant leur faisait penser à leur mère.

En rentrant dans la petite maison, les trois enfants fut accueillit par la jeune enfant « Bonjour ! Oh, c'est vous, cela fait plaisir de vous voir ! » Armin sourit à la jeune fille blonde « Bonjour Éléonore, je voulais savoir si tu avais d'autre livre à me prêter » l'enfant sourit et prit le livre sur sa droite le tendant à son ami, des qu'Armin prit le livre, il fut légèrement bousculer par son frère « Salut Éléo, sa va ? » la jeune fille rit au surnom donné par son ami « Très bien, Eren, mais vois êtes venu juste pour prendre un livre » Mikasa prit son frère par le col de sa veste et le traîna hors de la boutique « Oui, on doit y allez notre mère nous attend » la jeune fille fut perplexe au brutal comportement de la sœur de son ami, « Oh…euh…très bien…au revoir » Armin lui lança un regard d'excuse et Eren lui fit signe de la main.

Mikasa rentra en première à l'intérieur de la maison, et l'odeur délicieuse de la nourriture sentait dans toute la maison, leur mère était en vrai cordon bleu comparait a leur père, sa mère se tourna vers elle, et se mit à rire quand elle vu que sa fille traîné son frère a l'intérieur de la maison, Eren aperçu la nourriture et se précipita vers la table se libèrent de la prise de sa sœur, il fut suivi par Mikasa et Armin, « Dis-moi Eren…. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment aller dans le bataillon d'exploration ? » le garçon fur choqué de la question de sa mère et se tourna vers sa sœur « Traîtresse ! Pourquoi tu lui a dit ?! » Mikasa regarda son assiette, honteuse d'être découverte « Je ne veux pas que tu y aille, c'est tout » l'aîné frappa ses mains sur la table et se leva de sa chaise « Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! » Sa mère se leva et se contrôla de gifler son fils pour son insolence « Eren ! Ça suffit !... Je me fiche de ce que tu veux faire plus tard, c'est toi qui décide de ce que tu veux faire mais intégré le bataillon d'exploration, c'est…ah…Eren, tu es sur de ne pas vouloir faire autre chose ? » Eren secoua vigoureusement la tête « Non, je veux être comme toi, comme papa, je veux être un soldat et intégré le bataillon d'exploration ! » « Eren ! Ça suffit, rassis-toi ! » le jeune garçon têtu sauta de sa chaise et s'enfuit de la maison « Eren ! » Mikasa se leva de sa chaise et suivi son frère, « Maman ? », (V/n) regarda son second fils qui se leva et se dirigea vers elle, sa mère le posa sur ses genoux « Qu'y a-t-il, mon chéri ? » Armin leva sa tête pour voir le visage de sa mère qui retint ses larmes « Tu sais, maman, Eren est têtu mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est comme ça » la femme rit de ma phrase de son fils et embrassa le haut de sa tête « Ne change jamais Armin, tu es parfait comme tu es » le jeune garçon sourit et sortir des bras de sa mère pour tenter de rejoindre son frère et sa sœur, sa mère soupira « Tu me ressemble bien trop Eren… ».

Mikasa rattrapa son frère et lui attrapa la main « Arrête-toi Eren ! » le jeune garçon se retourna et tira sa main de la poigne de sa sœur « Tais-toi… Pourquoi tu lui as dit, hein ?! Tu pouvais le garder pour toi au moins ! » Mikasa baissa la tête et quand elle allait répondre un grand vacarme venu de la porte, curieux Eren se dirigea vers la source du bruit suivi de près par Mikasa.

Eren s'arrêta quand il aperçu l'énorme titan rouge, Mikasa fonça dans son dos et quand elle aperçu le titan, par instinct elle prit la main de son frère et parti dans la direction opposé du mur en direction des bateaux quand son frère l'arrêta « Attends ! La maison est par là-bas, maman y est encore ! » Mikasa secoua la tête et tire la main de son frère « Maman est un soldat, elle est capable de s'occuper de plusieurs titans sans broncher » mais têtu comme sa mère, Eren secoua la tête, lâcha la main de sa sœur, et se dirigea vers sa maison sa sœur suivant ses pas.

Arrivé chez lui, il ne trouva aucun signe de sa mère ou de son frère, Eren leva les pierres des décombres de sa maison quand il entendit une faible voix derrière lui « …Er…en… » se retournant, le garçon trouva la jeune fille blonde coincé sous les décombres de la librairie « Éléonore ! » le jeune garçon tira la main de son ami pour l'aider à sortir des décombres, Mikasa prit la main de son frère et tenta de lui faire abandonné l'idée de la sortir d'ici « Eren, elle est complètement coincé arrête » Eren tira plus férocement sur la main de son amie puis tenta de soulever l'énorme morceau de bois qui coince son amie « On ne va pas l'abandonner ici, soit tu m'aide, soit tu t'en va » Mikasa soupira mais s'empressa d'aider son frère, malheureusement elle aperçu un titan de 10 mètre qui se dirigèrent dans leur direction, la jeune fille tenta de soulever plus rapidement l'énorme morceau de bois, quand le titan tomba, un morceau de la nuque enlevé, l'enfant entendit une voix familière

« Enfin… vous voilà… »


	2. Chapter 2

Précédemment :

Elle aperçu un titan de 10 mètre qui se dirigèrent dans leur direction, la jeune fille tenta de soulever plus rapidement l'énorme morceau de bois, quand le titan tomba, un morceau de la nuque enlevé, l'enfant entendit une voix familière

« Enfin… vous voilà… »

Mikasa se retourna pour voir sa mère descendre du corps du titan et s'approcher d'eux, son corps couvert de sang l'inquiéta mais quand son corps se mit à émettre de la fumée et le sang disparaître, la jeune fille savait que ce sang ne fut pas celui de sa mère.

(V/n) s'approcha de ses enfants prête à leur faire la morale pour être aussi inconscient mais elle se tut quand elle compris que ses enfants tentaient de dégager Éléonore des débris mais quand la femme tenta d'aider ses enfants, elle dit que ce fut futile, la mère prit ses deux enfant dans ses bras et s'éloigna tout en ignorant leurs protestations.

« Lâche nous, maman ! On peut la sauver » sa mère resserra son emprise autour de la taille de son fils, « Tais-toi Eren, s'il te plaît » têtu, Eren se débattit de la poigne de sa mère pour allé aider son amie, « Lâche moi ! Je peux la sauver moi pas comme toi ! » ses mots frappa de plein fouet son cœur « Silence Eren ! Ou je te jure que tu le regretteras » ce fut la première fois qu'elle menaçait son fils et elle en avait honte.

La colère présente dans les yeux de sa mère arrêta les protestations d'Eren mais la peur remplaça le regard dans yeux quand il vit un autre titan de 7 mètre environ, il dégagea les débris qui retenait le corps d'Éléonore mais il l'empoigna et sous le regard d'Eren, la dévora.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, (V/n) arriva à la grande place où se passait l'évacuation des gens, elle posa ses deux enfants sur le sol, les larmes remplisse les yeux du jeune garçon « Écoutez… allez voir le soldat qui est devant l'embarcation, Armin est déjà sur le bateau. » la mère embrassa le front de ses deux enfants et fait demi-tour mais elle fut arrêté par une petite main « Et toi ? Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? » la femme secoua la tête à son fils et sourit « Non mon ange, il faut que je rejoigne le QG. Prenez soin de vous trois, d'accord ? » Eren allait protesté quand sa sœur répondit à sa place « D'accord maman, sois prudente » « Vous aussi mes amours »tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que ce n'était pas ses derniers mots.

La nuit fut compliqué pour les trois enfants, ils avaient dormis dans une grange, impossible de fermer l'œil de la nuit, les esprits rongées par l'inquiétude, leur mère n'était toujours par revenu. Mikasa prit la main de son frère et le leva « Aller Eren, Armin nous a récupérer du pain » Eren regarda étrangement sa sœur puis inspecta les alentours « Qu'y a-t-il ? » le jeune garçon regarda sa sœur et prit sa tête dans ses mains « Mais… le docteur Yeager était la, non ? » Mikasa souleva son frère et se dirigea vers l'extérieur « Tu as du rêver, Eren, nous n'étions que tous les trois, aller dépêche-toi » Eren soupira et suivi sa sœur quand il sentit le froid contre sa peau chaud, l'enfant tira l'objet qui était une clé et Eren la reconnu, c'était la clé qui ouvrait la cave du docteur Yeager, pourquoi l'avait-il avec lui ?

Eren avait trouvé sa sœur et son petit frère dans la foule, beaucoup de gens réclamaient de la nourriture, la chance fut peut-être de son côté quand Armin lui tendit du pain, il y en avait assez pour trois, « Comment tu as pu en avoir trois, je croyais qu'il n'en donnait pas beaucoup aujourd'hui. » Armin eu un sourire fatigué quand il répondit à sa grande sœur « Celui qui donne de la nourriture m'a reconnu, il m'a demandé qui était ma mère et m'en a donné trois » derrière lui se fit entendre un grognement de mécontentement, Eren se retourna pour croiser le regard noir d'un soldat, ce-dernier se retourna et s'en alla « Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là ? » Armin soupira « Il manque beaucoup de ration pour nourrir tout le monde. » Eren regarda son pain et le donna a sa sœur, cette dernière, confuse, regarda fixement le pain donné par son frère et releva les yeux au moment où Eren donna un coup de poing au soldat.

Le soldat se tient le ventre sous le coup, un de ses camarades et s'approcha de lui et se moqua quand il compris que ce fut un gamin qui le blessa, « Espèce de sale mioche, on te donne à bouffé et c'est… » Eren le coupa dans sa phrase « Je préfère crevé que d'avoir à dépendre de connard comme vous ! » la douleur se répandit dans son corps quand le soldat lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, Eren ne savait pas s'il préférait d'avoir l'estomac plein pour lui vomir dessus que l'estomac vide , bien que quand il releva sa tête, il vu le soldat être frappé de plein fouet mais Eren fut surpris quand il vit sa mère craquer ses doigts, la lueur qu'il vit dans ses yeux, « Vous devriez avoir honte, frapper un enfant, mon enfant, vous avez bien de la chance que je n'aie aucune arme sur moi » le soldat a terre se releva avec un peu de mal et grâce à l'aide de son ami « Tu sais qui tu viens de frapper sale conne, je me fous pas mal que ce soit ton mo- » le soldat s'arrêta net quand il vit qu'il parler à (V/n) Ackerman, la femme de Levi Ackerman, tout le monde savait que si on embattait sa femme, les ennuis risquait de s'abattre mais le couple ne laissait jamais rien passé pour leurs enfants « Je…je… laisse passé pour c-cette fois » le soldat balbutiait puis s'enfuit rapidement tout en essayant de garder sa dignité.

(V/n) se retourna vers son fils et s'agenouilla devant lui « Tu vas bien, Eren ? » les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux heureux de voir sa mère mais il tenta de ne pas les laissé tomber bien que ce fut futile « M-maman » la femme prit son fils dans ses bras et fit signe à ses deux autres enfants de la suivre.

Enfin écarté de la foule, (V/n) avait Eren assis entre ses jambes, Mikasa et Armin à ses côtés, l'aînée donna a son frère son pain qu'il refusa, « Eren mange. » ce dernier secoua la tête, « Je ne veux pas du pain de ces connard » sa mère prit le pain des mains de sa fille et força son fils a le mangé « Mais M-maman je n'en veux pas » (V/n) soupira d'exaspération « Eren, écoute bien. Je ne peux pas vous garder pour le moment, je suis obligée de vivre au QG, et tant que votre père m'est pas rentré de l'exploration il va falloir vous débrouillez » Eren avala de force son pain manquant de s'étouffer mais sa respiration se coupa quand il sentit l'étreinte de leur mère « M-maman tu nous étouffe ! » leur mère rit légèrement « Je m'en fiche, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous voir avant un moment » Eren se détendit dans les bras de sa mère, Armin posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et Mikasa tenta de retirer le bras de sa mère mais elle arrêta sentant la douce chaleur venant du corps de celle qui l'avait portée.

Le jour du retour du bataillon d'exploration, (V/n) Ackerman avait enfin la possibilité de serrer dans ses bras son mari. Levi embrassa sa femme, enfin sentir ses lèvres après de nombreuses semaines fut un réel bonheur, malheureusement leur bonheur fut de courte durée quand Levi lui demanda où étaient leurs enfants « La dernière fois que j'ai pu les voir… Ils étaient à la place où ils distribuaient des ressources pour les réfugiés. » Levi hocha la tête et ne dit rien pour un moment, « Allons les trouver, on va les ramener ici » (V/n) fut surprise de la réponse de son mari « Tu es sérieux ? On a pas le droit de ramener des enfants ici » « Tss…. Tu te foutais bien des règles à l'époque » Levi sourit légèrement quand il sut qu'il avait gagné contre sa femme quand celle-ci se mit à rougir.

Retrouver leurs enfants fut plutôt facile. Leurs enfants avaient des mines fatigués, les teints pâles et les affreux cernes sous leur délicat yeux. À la vue de leurs enfants épuisés, (V/n) s'approcha de ses enfants et leurs caressa les joues, « Oh mes pauvres petits bébés » elle entendit Levi grogné légèrement, peut-être de jalousie, mais elle savait qu'il aimait leurs enfants « Nous allons les ramener quand il fera nuit avec l'équipement tridimensionnel » sa femme acquiesça et ramassa Armin dans ses bras et le cajola, Eren monta sur les genoux de son père et posa la tête sur son torse et s'endormit, Levi soupira et fit signe à Mikasa, qui était moins fatiguée que ses frères de s'approcher, la jeune fille se dirigea vers son père et se posa entre ses deux parents, les ramener allait être du gâteau, le couple n'était pas inquiet.

Levi soupira quand il allongea sa fille sur son lit à côté de ses deux frère, sa femme était allongé sur un petit canapé et grâce à la taille de son mari, ils allaient pouvoir s'allonger ensemble, bien que l'idée de laisser sa femme dormir par terre pour lui avoir dit qu'il était petit, son corps tressailli quand il y repensa et il ne pouvait pas punir sa femme pour ses propos a cause de leurs enfants. Levi s'allongea a coté d'elle et enroula son bras autour de sa taille « Tu as de la chance que les enfants soient là » sa main glissa a sa cuisse et serra, sa femme gloussa a ses paroles et se blotti dans sa poitrine, « Quel dommage ».


	3. Chapter 3

Précédemment :

Levi s'allongea a coté d'elle et enroula son bras autour de sa taille « Tu as de la chance que les enfants soient là » sa main glissa a sa cuisse et serra, sa femme gloussa a ses paroles et se blotti dans sa poitrine, « Quel dommage ».

Après plusieurs années à cacher leurs trois enfants, Eren avait passé ces deux années à idolâtrer ses parents, l'envie de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration devenait de plus en plus fort, en atteignent ses douze ans, l'âge requis pour passer la candidature afin de devenir soldat, bien que quand il avait remit ça sur le tapis à l'heure du repas, les choses se sont plutôt mal passés.

« Eren on en as déjà parler, je ne veux pas que tu finisse par devenir soldat » (V/n) se souvint de la discussion qui a eu lieu avant l'incident au mur Maria, elle n'avait aucune envie de repartir dans ce sujet, « Justement ! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce que je veux faire ! » La femme se leva dominant son fils « Eren ! Je te préviens que si tu cont- ow » la douleur soudaine dans sa jambe l'obligea a se rassoir, « Eren, fais donc ce que tu veux, n'écoute pas ta idiote mère » le sourire d'Eren ne fut jamais aussi grand « Levi !... Je n'y crois pas » le sentiment qu'elle ressenti sur le coup fut la trahison mais le soulagement prit sa place, elle espérait juste qu'Eren s'en sortirait.

« Tu as dit quoi ? » Armin commença à regretter d'avoir dit à sa mère que lui et Mikasa voulaient accompagné Eren pour devenir soldat, « Tu… tu as bien entendu, Maman, nous allons devenir soldat. » (V/n) prit son fils par les épaules et le secoua « Pas toi Armin ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça » sa voix s'estompa et Armin ferma ses yeux, les larmes menaçant de couler « Je suis déso- » « Tais-toi Armin » une voix profonde le coupa, le jeune garçon ouvrit ses yeux pour voir son père marchant vers sa mère et lui « Lâche le, (V/n), tu as peur pour rien » la femme se leva et confronta son mari « Comment ca j'ai peur pour rien ?! Tu as osé encourager mon fils a partir à la bataille et tu veux que je te laisse décider pour mes autres enfants ?! » la colère de sa mère effraya Armin mais il vit le signe de son père qui lui disant de partir, il s'exécuta sans tarder.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as utilisé le sexe pour m'avoir… je te hais » allongée sur la poitrine de son mari, (V/n) sentit sa poitrine gronder au léger rire de son mari, il resserra son étreinte, la sueur colla leurs corps et leur respiration fut rapide à cause de la précédente activité intense, « Il n'y a que de cette façon pour te faire comprendre les choses » la jeune femme fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase « Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport » « Tu es bien plus calme après le sexe, donc je peut te dire ce que je veux » (V/n) regarda son mari en lui lançant un regard noir « Espèce de salaud » leur position s'interverti, la femme protesta puis sentit les lèvres de son mari sur les siennes, la calmant « Apparemment tu aurais besoin d'un autre tour »

Armin regarda son père, il voulait lui demander ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère pour qu'elle accepte enfin de les laisser devenir soldats mais laissa la question de côté, il connaissait son père et ce dernier était capable de tout quand il voulait quelque chose ou avoir raison.

(V/n) embrassa une troisième fois le front de ses enfants, malgré le faite qu'ils ne seront pas loin les uns des autres, le manque fut déjà grand « Si c'est trop dur, vous revenez à la maison, d'accord ? Moi et papa ne vous en voudrons pas, en tout cas pas moi » Eren se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère « Sa va maman, arrête de t'inquiéter, on va s'en sortir » le garçon de douze ans tenta d'enlever les mains de sa mère collé sur son visage « Eren, si tu ne sors pas vivant de cet endroit, je te jure que je viendrais te tuer moi-même » « D'a-d'accord » Mikasa sourit à sa mère et sorti Eren de son emprise « Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je veillerai sur Eren » (V/n) soupira puis sourit à ses enfants « Je te fais confiance Mikasa, je vous aime, tous les trois » la pensée qui traversa l'esprit fut que se soit la dernière fois qu'elle les voient sourire.

« … Arrête de bouger, (V/n) ou je te file à ces saloperies de titans » sa femme ne l'écouta pas et regarda par la fenêtre de leur chambre « Si ils n'y arrivent pas où si on les renvois dans les champs, pire si ils meurent ! » Levi ne leva pas ses yeux de ses papiers et grogna « Ils ne mourront pas en entrainement, arrête de t'inquiéter et pose ton cul sur cette chaise » sa femme n'écouta pas et claqua ses mains sur le bureau « Je suis sérieuse Levi, si un seul de mes enfants est blessé, je bute leur enseignant » Levi posa sa plume et se leva, sa femme le suivi du regard et quand il arriva à sa hauteur (Vous êtes légèrement plus petite que lui), d'un coup, il la prend par la taille et la posa sur son épaule « Quoi ?! Levi ! Pose-moi tout de suite ! » son mari la serra un peu plus et claqua ses fesse « Silence femme. Tu es chiante ce soir » (V/n) frappa son mari dans le dos quand il lui claqua a nouveau les fesses « Levi pose moi tout de suite, et ne pense même pas à régler ça par le sexe » le soldat eut un petit rire et posa sa femme sur leur lit « Il n'y a que par là que tu peux comprendre »

Au réveil, le lendemain, (V/n) se sentait toute étourdie et fatiguée, l'activité intense d'hier la complètement vidé de son énergie, elle tâta les draps pour trouver l'homme qui fut a ses côtés mais rien son mari était sûrement déjà levé et dans son bureau, la femme se leva avec difficulté sentant la douleur entre ses jambes « J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu ma première fois… quoi que ma première fois avait durer plus longtemps, il fatigue avec l'âge » pensa-t-elle, (V/n) s'habilla avec ses même habits faisant une note mental pour ne pas croiser son mari avec ses fringues sales.

En entrant dans la cafétéria, elle croisa Hange qui se faisait un thé « Hey (V/n) ! Je te cherchais ! » la femme prit une tasse et commença a faire du thé, « Pourquoi ? » la femme toute excitée prit les bras de son amie « J'ai vu tes enfants hier ! Ils avaient l'air tous les trois déterminer ! » cela la fit sourire « Vraiment ? Tu sais où je peux les trouver ? » Hange lâcha ces bras et avala d'une traite son thé « Je crois qu'ils sont au terrain d'entrainement pour les cadets, mais tu ne peux pas y aller » (V/n) regarda son amie, confuse « Comment ça ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas y aller » « Le nain veut te voir » la femme aux cheveux rouges sourit, lui fit un grand geste et sorti de la salle en criant « Il est dans son bureau ! » Avalant le reste de son thé, la femme soupira « Bon ben va falloir que je change de fringues, génial… »

Après avoir prit une douche et s'être change dans de nouveaux habits, (V/n) ouvrit la porte du bureau de son mari sans frappé, « On ne t'a pas appris à frappé, femme ? » « Non. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » son mari lui tendit un paquet de papier « Sérieux, tu veux que je fasse tes papiers ? Demande à un cadet de le faire » son mari leva la tête et lui lança un regard noir, qu'elle revint « Tu contesté les ordres, Ackerman ? » le ton dans sa voix était sombre et sensuel, sachant très bien que ce fut le côté le plus sensible de sa personnalité.

« Je le hais, je le hais tellement » pensa (V/n) après avoir rempli son 28ème papier, pour tenter de se calmer elle pensa à ses trois enfants, ce fut leur premier entraînement, et l'inquiétude pesé sur leur mère « J'espère qu'ils vont bien » Levi leva les yeux quand il n'entendit plus la plume de sa femme gratté sut le papier, elle regardait par la fenêtre, l'air pensive, Levi soupira sachant qu'elle pensa a leurs enfants, il se leva et s'asseye a coté d'elle, cette dernière fut retirer de sa pensée quand elle sentit une paire de bras enroulé sa fine taille. « Arrête de t'inquiétée pour eux, ils sont capables de survivre face à ces connards. » cela l'apaisa et se blotti contre Levi, « Merci » en réponse, elle eu un baiser sur l'épaule.

Épuisés de leur journée d'entrainement, Eren et Armin se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir mais ils furent surpris et heureux de voir leur mère en face d'eux, « M-maman ? » (V/n) prit rapidement Eren et Armin dans ses bras, les étouffant, « Maman, tu nous étouffe. », Eren repoussa légèrement sa mère pour un nouveau respirer « A-arrête, tu nous fous la honte » leurs joues rougies, (V/n) rit et serra les joues de son fils « Si tu veux, je peux vraiment te foutre la honte » la femme lâcha son dernier fils « Bon alors, cette journée ? » la mère sourit de leurs visages dépités « Fatigante » ses deux fils répondirent en même temps, faisant rire plus fort leur mère « Ce n'est que votre première journée, c'est normal » son rire s'estompa et elle embrassa rapidement la joue de ses garçons, touts les deux se mirent à rougir de l'affection de leur mère « Reposez-vous vois en aurez bien besoin »


	4. Chapter 4

Précédemment :

« Ce n'est que votre première journée, c'est normal » son rire s'estompa et elle embrassa rapidement la joue de ses garçons, touts les deux se mirent à rougir de l'affection de leur mère « Reposez-vous vois en aurez bien besoin »

Cela faisaient plusieurs mois que les jumeaux et Armin avaient commencé leurs entraînement et aujourd'hui ils leurs faisaient testé leur équilibre sur l'équipement tridimensionnel, alors que Armin avait réussi plutôt correctement, Mikasa, elle, avait un parfait équilibre alors que leur frère se retrouvait la tête à l'envers, la honte le submergea, le regard de ses camarades et celui de son enseignant fit rougir ses joues ou alors ce fut le sang qui lui montait à la tête.

« Ackerman ! Que fais-tu la tête en bas, espèce d'idiot, redresse-toi ! » Eren tenta de se redresser sans succès, son enseignant s'approcha de lui et avec un regard perçant lui dit « J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois le gosse de Levi Ackerman, à croire qu'il n'est pas ton père » si les regards pouvait tuer, l'enseignant serait déjà mort, on détacha Eren et Mikasa aida son frère a se relevé tout en fixant leur enseignant.

« Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à maman ou papa ? Ils connaissent cet équipement depuis longtemps » Eren foudroya son frère du regard « Non ! Si vous êtes capable de le faire, je le suis aussi ! Je ne compte pas abandonner ici ! » Armin soupira a l'entêtement de son frère, « D'accord ».

Les harnais accrochés à sa hanche, Armin demanda à son aîné si il était prêt mais sa réponse fut couper par un raclement de gorge, Mikasa se retourna pour voir sa mère approché d'eux « Je peux savoir ce que vous faites tous les trois dehors à cette heure-ci ? » Eren balbutia quelque mots incohérent, « Eren a loupé l'entraînement de ce matin, et il veut réessayer » le cadet des jumeaux regarda son frère en pensant à quel point il regrettait de leur avoir demander de l'aide « Tu as loupé ton entraînement de l'équipement tridimensionnel ? Toi ? » Eren regarda sa mère il pouvait entendre la pointe de déception dans sa voix, le garçon de 14 ans regrettait amèrement d'avoir échoué à son épreuve, « Tu te rappelle Eren… » elle fit une courte pause pour se remémorer ce souvenir, « Tu marchais en équilibre sur les murs qui entourait la maison, tu t'en rappelles ? »

Ce fut un souvenir cher a ses yeux, Eren n'avait que huit ans à l'époque et la veille, il avait vu des soldats de la Garnison testé les nouveaux équipements tridimensionnel, mais l'envie de pouvoir faire la même chose que les soldats lui trottait déjà dans la tête, le lendemain il avait demandé à sa mère de pouvoir testé son équipement, elle avait rit et lui avait répondit « Eren, tu es bien trop jeune pour les essayer et il faut une force physique et un équilibre incroyable » le jeune garçon bouda et fit la moue, « Tant pis, si maman ne veut pas me le donner je lui montrerait que je peux y arriver et qu'elle a tort » le jumeaux cadet sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le grand mur derrière, il était très fin et presque impossible d'avoir un parfait équilibre, voilà ce qui lui fallait.

(V/n) fut prise de panique quand Mikasa rentra en courant et lui cria qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre Eren, elle sortit en courant la peur prit rapidement son esprit et l'inquiétude pour son enfant augmenta, la mère l'aperçu sur le grand mur, les bras écarté et un pied devant, il pencha légèrement sur la droite mais réussit à se redresser, « EREN ! Descends de là tout de suite ! » le petit garçon lui tira la langue, « Non ! Regarde, j'ai un équilibre incroyable ! » la jeune mère compris ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais tenta tout de même de le raisonner, « Eren, si tu ne descends pas tout de suite, tu n'auras pas la possibilité d'essayer l'équipement tridimensionnel ! » Eren eut un énorme sourire « Je m'en fiche ! J'ai raison et tu as tort ! Et puis c'est moi qui décide ! » Mais il se sentit soudainement soulever du sol par le col de son tee-shirt « Non, marmot, c'est moi qui décide ici » son père l'avait soulever du mur, lui et Eren, toujours dans ses bras rejoignit la femme pleine d'inquiétude, elle soupira dans ses bras et Levi remit son fils à sa femme, « Espèce d'idiot ! Tu m'as fait si peur ! » le jeune garçon ne put rien dire, coincé dans la poitrine de sa mère. Le soir, Eren fut grondé par son père au point où il regretta sa décision, il dut nettoyé sa chambre et ceux de ses frère et sœur, sans qu'il n'y ait plus aucun grain de poussière.

« Oui je m'en rappelle, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut m'aider » sa mère eut un petit rire « Ce jour-là tu m'avais prouver que j'avais tort, alors je veux qu'aujourd'hui tu me prouve que j'ai encore tort et que tu sois capable d'avoir un parfait équilibre » Eren hocha la tête et avec un sourire il fit un signe à son frère pour l'élevé, malheureusement dès qu'Armin commença à le montait, il chancela et tomba la tête la première contre le sol, il entendit la voix de sa mère et de sa sœur crier son nom avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

(V/n) soupira tout en regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau, elle avait raison, se disait-elle, ses enfants couraient droit vers leur mort et ce fut inacceptable. Pourtant quand elle allait sortir de son bureau, son mari la devança en entrant en premier manquant de peu de la frapper avec la porte, « Qu'y a-t-il ? » sa femme lui demanda et Levi lui lança un regard noir qu'elle revint avec un regard confus « Quoi ? » « Tu n'étais pas présente quand la réunion à eu lieu » confuse, elle se frotta l'arrière de sa nuque en réfléchissant de quand était la réunion, « La réunion ?... Ah ! » Levi soupira et (V/n) lui lança un regard d'excuse, elle n'osait lui dire qu'elle préférait passer du temps avec ses enfants que d'aller à une stupide réunion et tenta de s'excuser « Je me fous pas mal de tes putain d'excuses (V/n), j'ai décidé que tu n'ira pas à la prochaine exploration a cause de ton comportement de merde. » le soldat fut surpris de ses paroles « Quoi ?! Levi tu n'en as pas le droit ! » elle fut coupée par son mari qui la poussa contre le bureau tout en retenant ses mains « Oh que si, femme, je te rappel que je suis ton putain de supérieur et les putains d'ordres tu les prends de moi » elle ferma la bouche et ne bougea plus d'un pouce, bien que son corps tremblait de colère elle se laissa faire et se forcit a se détendre.

Sentant qu'elle se détendait, Levi lâcha ces mains et recula, mais il attrapa la taille de sa femme, la surprenant, et la posa délicatement sur le canapé « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Levi sourit sensuellement et desserra sa cravate « Vu que tu as osé contesté mes ordres, je vais te punir personnellement » (V/n) frissonna au son de la voix de son mari, la nuit risquait d'être longue…mais agréable.

Les trois années furent dur mais enfin ils pouvaient choisir leur voie, leur avenir. Eren fut inquiet pour son petit frère quand ce dernier lui annonça qu'il voulait rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration à ses côtés et aux côtés de leur sœur aînée, Levi les avaient félicité mais rien de plus, ils savent qu'il en fallait plus pour impressionner leur père, bien que leur mère compensa pour lui, elle les avait pris dans ses bras les serrant jusqu'à la mort et leur demanda de ne plus jamais quitter son côté, Eren soupira mais sourit en y repensant, après demain il pourra enfin aller au bataillon d'exploration, enfin découvrir le monde extérieur et enfin tuer touts ces titans, leur faire payer.

À cause de Levi, encore une fois, (V/n) ne pouvait pas aller à l'extérieur, « À croire qu'il fait ça rien que pour me garder en sécurité… » son esprit dériva vers ses enfants, Eren devait nettoyé les canon et Mikasa et Armin étaient bloqués à l'écurie, la femme soupira et attacha ses cheveux (sauf si vous les avez courts) et bailla, dormir était devenu un luxe qu'elle aurait bien voulu avoir… Un énorme tremblement de terre la surpris, « Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?! », elle sortit en un éclair et rejoint la Garnison.

Les soldats de la Garnison étaient dans un état de panique, (V/n) prit le bras d'un des soldats et l'obligea a lui faire face « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?! » le soldat, effrayé balbutia « Le-le ti-titan colo-colossal à percé le mur Ma-maria » surprise, la femme lâcha le bras du pauvre soldat et tenta de reprendre ses esprits « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible… ! Eren était sur le mur, oh non, non, non, non, mon bébé, mon bébé, pourvu qu'il n'est rien. » ses pensées furent de courte durée quand on lui prit le bras « Capitaine Ackerman ? Vous êtes en arrière ligne venez » « Quoi ? En arrière ligne ? Où sont mes enfants ? » le soldat qui l'emmena a l'arrière, soupira « Je l'ignore, moi aussi j'ignore où est ma fille mais s'il vous plaît mettez votre équipement et rejoignez l'arrière garde » (V/n) eut un regard de pitié pour le père, mais l'écouta et alla enfiler son équipement, « Eren, j'espère que tu vas bien, que tu es en vie… Mes trois enfants, mes amours, revenez-moi en vie, je vous en supplie… » malheureusement à ce même moment, Armin venait de voir son grand frère se faire engloutir par un titan.


	5. Chapter 5

Dans l'épisode précédent :

Mes trois enfants, mes amours, revenez-moi en vie, je vous en supplie… » malheureusement à ce même moment, Armin venait de voir son grand frère se faire engloutir par un titan.

Être un soldat signifiait à voir les gens qu'on aime se faire violemment tués par ces monstres sans aucune raison, c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit, que même cette raison ne l'empêcherait pas de devenir soldat, bien que maintenant, en pensant que ses enfants pourraient mourir à n'importe quel moment, la fit regrettait amèrement son choix.

Bien sûr (V/n) Ackerman savait que sa fille, Mikasa, était à l'arrière ligne mais elles n'étaient pas ensemble, forcément. Détruire le peu de titans qui se trouvaient proche du mur était simple, voire trop simple pour l'arrière ligne, « J'y crois pas. Ces connards ont envoyés mes bébés en sacrifices, bande de salauds, je m'occuperais de ces enculés plus tard » pensa t-elle. Le signal de fumée de couleur bleu l'avertit de la retraite.

Se retrouver sans gaz dans une zone infecté de titans signifiait la mort, même pour les plus grands soldats surtout s'ils étaient blessés tout comme (V/n) Ackerman coincée dans une des maison qui à été épargner par les titans, elle s'était blessé au bras au moment où elle n'avait plus de gaz, tombant sur son bras entraînant une énorme coupe sur le haut de son bras, la femme (c/c) brune arracha la manche gauche de sa veste et l'enroula autour de son bras blessé en s'aidant de ses dents pour serré.

« Très bien… un titan a droite et un autre à gauche, ni l'un ni l'autre mon repérée… en espérant que ce soldat n'est pas mort à cause du manque de gaz...» pensa (V/n), elle se tenait proche du cadavre qui signifiait sa seule chance de survie, « J'ai très peu de temps, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! » la femme blessé couru vers le défunt, elle trébucha plusieurs fois mais arriva tout de même à sa destination avec quelques égratignures, son corps se sentit lourd mais elle se força a enlever les bonbonnes de gaz, les laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol, avertissant sa présence au titan derrière elle, « Hé merde ! » (V/n) attrapa rapidement les bonbonnes mais les sentis extrêmement légères « Non non non non ! » sa seule chance de survie vient de s'envoler, elle prit une grande respiration, attrapa une de ses lame et se retourna vers le titan qui s'approchait d'elle « … Tant pis si je meurs aujourd'hui… Mais je refuse de mourir pour rien ! » au même moment, un titan d'environ de 10 mètre venait d'apparaître derrière elle, en se retournant ses espoirs fut détruit en mille morceaux, la femme ferma les yeux, le temps pour elle de penser à quel point elle aimait ses trois enfants et son mari plus que tout au monde, en ouvrant les yeux et retrouvant sa rage de vaincre, elle courut vers le titan de quatre mètre mais elle fut rapidement dépasser par le titan derrière elle qui écrasa facilement le monstre devant eux.

Surprise, la femme (c/c) serra fortement son fils blond et sa fille aînée dans ses bras, le jeune garçon ne put retenir ses larmes quand sa mère le prit dans ses bras, la mort de son frère lui revenait sans cesse dans la tête et il était mortifié de devoir l'annoncer à ses parents, Mikasa et Armin se retira des bras chaleureux de leur mère « Miki, Armin, je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir tous les deux sains et saufs… où est votre frère ? Il n'est pas avec vous ? » (V/n) sentit sa fille tressaillir et son fils trembler, elle sentit son cœur se briser « … oh… je vois… ne traînons pas ici, nous sommes à découvert » Armin fut surpris par le ton glacial de sa mère, dirigé sur elle-même, « Se sent-elle coupable pour la mort d'Eren ? » les deux cadets n'osaient rien dire, leur mère regardait l'énorme titan qui venait de lui sauver la vie tout comme il avait fait à Mikasa il y a peu de temps.

« Mère, ce titan peut nous aider » (V/n) sembla perplexe et regarda son plus jeune fils, « Tu es sur Armin ? Il peut se retourner contre nous si il en a envie » le jeune garçon secoua la tête « Je sais que c'est risqué mère mais c'est notre seul moyen d'aller au QG le plus rapidement possible avec le peu gaz qui peut nous rester » sa mère soupira, et regarda son fils et posa sa main sur sa joue « Très bien, je te fais confiance mon ange »

Le verre se brisa dès que leur corps toucha la vitre, quatre pour être précis, (V/n) lâcha son fils qu'elle transportait et regarda la pièce détruite, « Que s'est il passé ici ? » un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns clairs s'approcha d'eux « Vous êtes (V/n) Ackerman ? » la femme hocha la tête, le garçon serra les mains, ses doigts devenant blanc, il balança son poing sur le mur à côté de la femme « Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez putain ?! Vous attendiez a ce qu'on crève tous ?! » Mikasa tenta de s'approcher mais sa mère leva sa main l'empêchant d'aller plus loin, la femme (c/c) soupira puis sourit « Tu es mort de peur, pauvre garçon… A quoi t'attendais-tu ? C'était couru d'avance… hah… je ne t'en veux pas mais fais attention la prochaine fois tu perdra une dent » Mikasa fut surprise, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, du regard et de la voix de sa mère, elle ne l'avait jamais connu comme ça, était-elle autant affecté par la mort d'Eren ? Sûrement.

« Bon, il y a peu près dix titans d'environ 3 à 4, dix d'entre nous vont descendre et se cacher pour pouvoir tuer les titans, le reste d'entre nous vont prendre les fusils et attirés les titans, une fois qu'ils sont suffisamment proche, nous leur tirons dessus, ce qui donnera le temps aux soldat désignés de les tuer » le plan d'Armin paraissait plutôt simple, (V/n) ne fut pas partit des dix soldats choisis non elle était une roue de secours, si jamais un des cadets ratait sa cible, elle s'en occuperait.

Cachée dans l'ombre, le capitaine regarda les jeunes cadets et ses deux enfants, sa blessure sur son bras lui piquait mais elle se força a oublier la douleur, ses mains serra les lames en regardant les dix titans s'approcher des jeunes enfants, sa colère la reprit, u' de ses monstre avait tuer son bébé, son petit garçon et les voilà s'approcher souriants de ces enfants, leur seule envie était de les dévorer, soudain les coups de feu fut tirer, et les soldats se lança a l'attaque.

« Deux ont été loupés, très bien, à mon tour » pensa (V/n), ses mains serra ses lames, les positionnant dans une manière étrange qui la confondait avec celle de son mari, elle courut sur les poutres et s'élança, elle se mit à tournoyer et découpa rapidement les nuques des deux titans restants, recevant des remerciements des deux cadets qui avaient loupés leurs cibles, Armin descendit de l'ascenseur et rejoignit sa mère et sa sœur, recevant un câlin de sa mère, il sourit « Vous avez été parfait tous les deux, je suis fière de vous… Aller allons nous réapprovisionner ».

Revoir ce titan ce faire dévorer par ces congénères lui envoya un froid dans le dos, c'était affreux mais bizarrement quand il vu un certain titan, il n'hésita pas à se faire arracher les deux bras pour se jeter sur ce dernier l'envoyant voler dans une des maisons, le titan de dix mètres visiblement épuisé s'effondra sur le sol, mourant… mais quand un jeune garçon sortit de la nuque de ce dernier, surprenant les cadets et la capitaine. « Eren ! » Mikasa, Armin et (V/n) descendirent rapidement du QG et rejoignit le garçon inconscient, la mère d'Eren le prit dans ses bras en premier suivit par sa sœur et son petit frère… « Oh mon bébé, tu es vivant mon petit ange, mon trésor… » pensa (V/n) Ackerman serrant son fils dans ses bras, sentant enfin une nouvelle fois son cœur battre.


	6. Chapter 6

Dans l'épisode précédent :

« Eren ! » Mikasa, Armin et (V/n) descendirent rapidement du QG et rejoignit le garçon inconscient, la mère d'Eren le prit dans ses bras en premier suivit par sa sœur et son petit frère… « Oh mon bébé, tu es vivant mon petit ange, mon trésor… » pensa (V/n) Ackerman serrant son fils dans ses bras, sentant enfin une nouvelle fois son cœur battre.

Soigner les cadets blessés faisait partis de son travail, la jeune infirmière s'occupait de deux personnes à la fois tentant tant bien que mal de faire de son mieux, quand un certain soldat fut amené dans la tente d'infirmerie, surprise la jeune femme se précipita vers le soldat blessé laissant les deux autres patients aux soin d'une autre infirmière.

« (V/n) ! » cette dernière releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom, l'infirmière se précipita à ses côtés et aida le soldat à s'asseoir, « Ludivine... salut », la jeune femme souffla de colère, « Je ne t'ai pas déjà dit de ne pas revenir ici ? » elle s'affaira à son travail, commençant par désinfecter sa blessure, « Je suis sûre que tu dit ça à touts tes patients... » le soldat grimaça quand la jeune infirmière appuya sur la blessure, « Si ! Mais eux, au moins, m'écoute ! ».

Se relevant, (V/n) toucha délicatement le bandage qui recouvrait son arrière-bras, l'infirmière se retourna vers elle « Reste assise, tu ne peux pas sortir dans cet état » la jeune femme fit la sourde oreille et attrapa son matériel, « Je dois aller trouver mes enfants » Ludivine soupira et hocha la tête, « Très bien... Mais si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, revient » la jeune femme se mit à rire « Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir » l'infirmière souffla de colère et de frustration, « Ben oui mais tu reviens tellement souvent... Aller, va-t-en » lui tirant la langue tout en souriant (V/n) partie à la recherche de ses trois enfants.

Les retrouver fut très simple surtout grâce au coup de canon qui fut lancé, paniquée, (V/n) courra vers l'emplacement où la fumée se dégageait, arrivant sur place, elle aperçut une trentaine de soldat de la Garnison et aux centre ses trois enfants menacés par un général, la colère reprit le dessus et elle se dirigea vers le soldat qui avait la main levée, la jeune femme poussa plusieurs soldats qui l'empêchait de passer.

Sa main attrapa le poignet du soldat, ce dernier se retourna vers elle, sa poigne serra au point d'en couper la circulation, « Ose descendre cette main et tu n'auras plus aucun moyen de te battre » la menace le fit frissonné, son bras se mit à tremblé mais une main se mit sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, le commandant Pixis tapota son épaule, « Allons, capitaine Ackerman, vous défoulez sur lui ne servira à rien », lâchant le bras de l'homme, (V/n) se précipita vers son fils cadet et le prit dans ses bras, Armin retourna l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Quoi ?! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Il est hors de question que mes enfants retourne là-bas ! » convaincre une mère fut compliqué, « Ackerman... Pensez cela en tant que capitaine pas en tant que mère » la jeune femme soupira, regardant le commandant puis son aîné, il avait l'air si fatigué... elle hésita « … Très bien... Mais si jamais quelque chose leur arrivent, c'est toi que je viendrais découper en rondelle » Pixis soupira à la menace et hocha la tête.

La mère s'approcha de son fils et lui prit les mains « Eren... Tu es sûr que tu es en état de te battre ? » le jeune garçon ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas » la jeune femme attrapa les joues de son enfant et l'obligea à la regarder, « Je ne te crois pas, tu as l'air complètement exténué, s'il te plaît, Eren ne me mens pas, je ne veux pas te perdre » le soldat soupira, mentir à sa mère lui fit mal au cœur mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, « Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je reviendrais ! »

Le pire fut qu'elle devait assurer la sécurité des cadets et pas celles d'Eren et Mikasa, ont lui avait interdit d'aller vers eux. Ses yeux étaient posés sur son cadet, Armin avait une excellente stratégie, grâce à l'équipement tridimensionnel, ils pouvaient tenir une bonne partie des titans à l'écart d'Eren et Mikasa, mais le signal de fumée avertit (V/n) et Armin d'un problème, le cadet regarda sa mère, « Je vais voir ce qui se passe ! » le jeune garçon sauta du mur et utilisa son équipement « Armin ! Attends ! »

« ... » le capitaine regarda son fils s'éloigner, soupira puis sourit « Bon, c'est pas comme si j'écoutais les ordres... » pensa-t-elle puis sauta à son tour et suivit son fils. Arrivé sur place, (V/n) se précipita vers sa fille, qui était blessée à la joue, « Que t'est-il arrivée, Miki ? » l'aînée soupira et essuya le sang qui coulait sur sa joue « Rien, maman, ne t'inquiète pas » la jeune femme souffla « Pourquoi mes enfants ne veulent rien me dire ? ».

Un soldat arriva à la hauteur de Mikasa et (V/n) mais ce dernier ne remarqua pas la mère « Ackerman ! Tout va bien ? Eren ne t'a pas blessée ? » la jeune fille se figea voyant sa mère trembler, « E-Eren a... a blessé Mi-Miki ? » le soldat réalisa son erreur en voyant la jeune femme trembler « Ca-capitane... J'ai... J'ai dit Eren ? Non... je voulais dire...E...E-Erin ? » sa réponse sortit comme une question, (V/n) aperçu son fils en titan le voyant assis, la tête complètement déformée, la fumée en sortait, « Eren ! » sa mère sauta du toit pour aller aider son fils aîné.


	7. Chapter 7

Précedent épisode :

« Ca-capitane... J'ai... J'ai dit Eren ? Non... je voulais dire...E...E-Erin ? » sa réponse sortit comme une question, (V/n) aperçu son fils en titan le voyant assis, la tête complètement déformée, la fumée en sortait, « Eren ! » sa mère sauta du toit pour aller aider son fils aîné.

Pourquoi son fils ferait une telle chose ? Attaquait sa propre soeur, la jeune femme s'approcha du corps du titan qui renfermait celui de son fils, mais fut arrêtée par son cadet.

« Laisse moi faire, maman s'il te plaît, je vais résonner Eren » la (c / c) regarda le titan, sa tête était complètement détruite puis soupira, enlaçant son jeune fils elle lui murmura « Très bien, je te fais confiance »

Découpant un autre morceau de la nuque d'un titan le voyant s'effondrer sur le toit d'une maison la détruisant, se posant sur le toit voisin son regard se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait laissée ses deux fils.

Elle changea rapidement ses lames usées, son attention devait être portait sur le combat pas sur ses enfants bien que son instinct de mère lui criait de faire demi-tour et d'aller aidé ses enfants.

Tuant les titans sur son chemin, (V/n) tenta de rejoindre ses enfants mais la douleur dans son bras l'obligea à se poser sur un des toits, ce fut par chance une zone non infecté par les titans.

La jeune femme regarda l'énorme trou dans le mur causé par le titan colossal, son bras la faisait souffrir son bandage était couvert de sang « Eh merde ! Ma blessure s'est réouvert » tentant d'arrêter du mieux qu'elle pouvait les saignements, elle arracha le bas de son pantalon et l'enroula autour de son bras en serrant avec ses dents.

« Levi va me tuer s'il me voit dans cet état » le soldat ramassa ses lames quand soudainement elle sentit le sol trembler, se retournant elle aperçut l'énorme titan qui cachait le corps de son fils.

Les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux voyant son fils reprendre ses esprits, être lui-même « Eren ! » sa mère sauta de son perchoir et utilisa son équipement tridimensionnel, il fallait éliminer les titans autour de son fils, empoignant fermement les deux poignées de ses lames et tua le premier titan qui fut sur son passage.

Le corps du titan d'Eren s'écroula, sa mère se posa sur son dos et avec ses lames ouvrit une partie de la nuque du titan sans blessé son fils et le sortit du corps du monstre.

(V/n) descendit du corps pourri pour rejoindre ses deux enfants, son aîné fut dans ses bras qu'elle confie à son cadet, « Comment va-t-il maman ? » la jeune mère caressa les cheveux de son fils inconscient « Il va bien, il c'est juste évanoui » sa fille aînée soupira de soulagement mais tressailli quand le son d'un titan se fit entendre.

« Merde, un titan, Mikki tu surveille tes deux frères, ok ? » sa fille hocha simplement la tête se retournant pour voir son frère jumeau évanoui quand tout à coup le titan tomba et commença à se décomposer « Que ?! »

« C'est toi qui a fait ça maman ? » sa mère secoua la tête quand une figure familière se posa sur le cadavre hideux, « Hey, les morveux, dites moi ce qui se passe ici »

« Levi ! » la (c/c) courut vers son mari qui descendit du titan, la jeune femme prit rapidement son homme dans ses bras quand ils entendit quelqu'un tousser derrière eux, tous les deux se retournèrent, leurs enfants approchés d'eux avec un Eren a moitié conscient.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ? » (V/n) prit son fils aîné des bras de son cadet et le confia à son mari « Pas le temps d'expliquer il faut qu'on se barre d'ici et vite » Levi hocha simplement ma tête mis son fils dans une position plus agréable et utilisa son équipement tridimensionnel.

Cela faisait deux jours que son fils était inconscient et on ne lui donnait pas la chance d'aller le voir, du coup elle défoulait toute sa colère sur les titans qu'on lui avait chargé d'éliminer.

Se posant sur un toit, Levi regarda sa femme et essuya ses lames du sang de ces horreurs « Tu es dégueulasse comme ça » (V/n) regarda son nouveau uniforme et souffla « Je m'en fous », Levi rangea son mouchoir voulant le jeter mais sa femme interpella son attention « Tu as l'air d'une gamine » (V/n) croisa les bras et haussa les épaules.

S'approchant de sa femme il lui lécha rapidement la joue essuyant le sang dessus, surprise (V/n) recula touchant sa joue « Ça aurait pu être du sang de titan » Levi récupéra ses lames « Idiote, je sais que ce fut le tien, tu m'explique quelle merde tu fais ? » confuse, la jeune femme prit à son tour ses lames et se dirigea vers le bord du toit voyant les derniers titans se faire massacrer par le bataillon d'exploration.

« C'est parce que tu ne peux pas voir ton gosse ? » sa femme ne bougea pas, regardant droit devant elle, sachant qu'il avait raison, Levi soupira « Tss… bouge ton cul on rentre » il fut cependant arrêté par (V/n) « Cela ne te fais rien, qu'Eren soit enfermé dans cette foutue cellule sur un lit moisie et les bras enchaînés au mur ? » enveloppant ses bras autour de la taille de son mari sentant les siens autour de sa taille « Je veux buter ces connards des brigades spéciales pour faire subir ça à mon fils ».

Mikasa attrapa une brosse à cheveux placée sur son lit, « Mikasa, tu vas ou ? » la jeune fille se retourna, Sasha engloutit une patate en attente d'une réponse « Ça ne te concerne pas » le soldat sortit de son dortoire en ignorant les protestations de la jeune goinfre et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents, faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir par les supérieurs.

Frappant a la porte en bois, Mikasa entendit une voix féminine et familière lui permettant d'entrer, (V/n) se retourna vers la porte à présent ouverte, « Mikki ? Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ? » sans rien dire, la jeune fille entra et ferma la porte puis montra la brosse qu'elle tenait à sa mère, « Oh je vois… » attendant un refus, Mikasa attrapa la poignée de la porte, sa mère se mit à sourire et attrapa la brosse de ses mains « Va t'asseoir, Mikki ».

Mikasa ferma les yeux sentant les mains de sa mère dans ses cheveux lui ramenant de merveilleux souvenirs mais malheureusement ses moments fut brisés par la pensée de son frère « Maman… Tu sais ce qu'il va arriver à Eren ? » sa mère se figea puis repris ses mouvements « Il va y avoir un procès pour déterminer dans quelles parties ton frère va aller ».

« Parties ? » (V/n) soupira « Soit Eren ira avec les brigades spéciale et il se fera sûrement disséquer pour des recherches scientifiques » la jeune femme s'arrêta quand elle sentit sa fille tressaillir « Mais si Eren ira dans le Bataillon d'exploration, ton père veut faire le maximum pour avoir Eren sous sa garde si jamais il nous est confié » Mikasa se leva de son siège rejoignant sa mère et lui fit un câlin « Merci mère ».

Se mettant en petite tenue, (V/n) s'allongea dans son lit un livre dans ses mains, ce fut la cinquième fois qu'elle lisait le même passage, ses pensées fut diriger vers son fils, refermant son livre après avoir mis le marque-page, elle le posa sur sa table de nuit puis serra son oreiller, laissant ses larmes coulées puis s'endormit tranquillement.

Elle fut dérangée de son sommeil sans rêve par les bras s'enrouler autour d'elle « Levi ? » marmonna-t elle d'une voix fatiguée, sentant le souffle sur son cou « Eren va être jugé dans deux jours » se retournant vers son mari elle constata, éclairée par la lumière de la lune, les poches sous ses yeux « Tu as pu le voir ? » son mari hocha la tête « Oui, il est prêt ».


	8. Chapter 8

Eren senti quelque chose touché son front, ouvrant les yeux et s'asseyant, son regard se posa sur la petite forme de sa mère, plusieurs cailloux dans sa main.

« Maman ? » la femme leva la tête, « Mon chéri ! Ah attends… » elle sortit une clé argentée de sa poche, la mis dans la serrure et tourna.

Doucement, (V/n) ouvrit la porte et sur la pointe des pieds se dirigea vers le lit qui retenait son fils, « Pourquoi tu marche comme ça ? » avant de répondre, elle embrassa son fils sur le front, ce dernier rougit.

Eren posa sa main sur son front, toujours rouge « Maman je n'ai plus neuf ans ! » elle lui attrapa le visage « Je sais, mais tu resteras toujours mon petit bout de chou » l'adolescent gémis et tenta de se retirer des griffes de sa mère.

Quand il réussi à se défaire de la poigne de sa mère, il attrapa la clé posée sur son lit et tenta d'enlever les menottes.

Sa mère lui attrapa sa main et enleva la clé, « La clé n'était que pour la porte Eren, celle des menottes sont ailleurs »

Le jeune garçon arrêta de tenter de voler la clé des mains de sa mère pour la regarder, « Elles sont où celle pour les menottes ? »

(V/n) soupira puis remis la clé dans sa poche, « Je l'ignore Eren, parlons d'autre chose, d'accord ? Je voulais savoir comment tu allais »

Eren sourit à sa mère et pris ses deux mains dans les siennes, « Sa va… tout sera décisif demain… » (V/n) caressa la joue de son fils, son sourire devint triste, « Eren » le ton de sa mère fit regretter Eren pour ses paroles « Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je suis prêt ».

Posant brusquement une pile de papier sur le bureau, (V/n) souffla, « Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire les paperasses ! » d'un ton plus doux elle murmura « Mon fils se fait juger aujourd'hui et je ne peux même pas être présente pour lui… ».

Après avoir fini toute la paperasse, et ranger le bureau, elle fut déranger par un cadet, « Pourquoi m'apporte tu ça ? » le jeune garçon tenait dans ses mains une trousse de premiers secours qu'il posa sur le bureau propre, « Je ne sais pas on m'a dit de vous apporter ceci »

(V/n) comprit rapidement a quoi servirait la trousse de secours quand son fils et son mari furent de retour du procès, Eren était couvert de sang.

Soignant son garçon, (V/n) se tourna vers Levi, « Je peux savoir pourquoi il est dans cet état ? »

« Ton fils a ouvert sa grande gueule » soupirant, la jeune femme essuya la joue de son enfant quand Hanji s'approcha d'elle avec un chiffon dans ses mains « Regarde ça (V/n) ! »

La jeune femme arrêta d'enlever le sang de son fils pour regarder l'intérieur du chiffon puis reprit le soin de son fils « C'est une dent, et alors ? »

Levi chiffonna de dégout a la vue de cette dent « Jette donc ce truc c'est degeulasse » Hanji tena la dent près d'elle, comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux.

« C'est la dent a qui ? » Hanji déclara joyeusement « C'est celle d'Eren ! » surprise (V/n) se tourna vers son fils et le força a ouvrir la bouche malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

Confuse, la jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers son amie, « Ce n'est pas celle d'Eren il n'en a pas perdu » Hanji poussa (V/n) à la fin de cette déclaration et força a Eren d'ouvrir, « Ta den t a repoussée ! »

« Pardon ?! Comment ça je ne vais pas avec Levi et son squad ? » Levi soupira et frotta le pont de son nez à l'obstination de sa femme. « Capitaine Ackerman… les relations que vous entretenez avec le caporal et le cadet Eren Ackerman vous interdise de les suivres » (V/n) claqua ses mains sur le bureau en bois d'Erwin.

« Je connais l'équipe de Levi et je ne leurs fait pas confiance ! Ils peuvent tuer mon fils ! » Erwin se tenait en silence laissant la jeune femme se calmer « Le caporal Levi Ackerman a l'ordre d'abattre Eren si la situation devient trop dangereuse ».

« … Quoi ? » d'une petite voix, (V/n) regarda son mari qui avait une expression impassible, « … Je vois… » la jeune femme sortit de la pièce l'air débité.

Le soir fut très tendu, Mikasa et Armin ont pu manger avec leur parents mais ils ont très vite regrettés quand la tension dans l'air devenait de plus en plus électrique a chaque secondes qui passaient.

Leur mère avait la tête baissée n'ayant pas toucher à son assiette de la soirée, leur père, lui, n'était même pas présent à table, il était sur son bureau à faire ses papiers.

« Mère ? Il y a un problème ? » la jeune femme secoua simplement la tête à la question de sa fille.

« Tu n'as rien mangée » sa mère releva la tête et lui fit un faible sourire « Je n'ai pas faim ma chérie… Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher ».

Après que leur fut partie se réfugié dans sa chambre, Mikasa et Armin se retourne vers leur père, ce-dernier ne leva la tête qu'une seconde puis retourna vers ses papiers « Qu'est qui y a les gosses ? »

« Qu'à tu fait a maman ? » Levi fusilla son fils pour sa question, Mikasa soupira et se leva et prit son frère par le bras « Viens Armin papa et maman doivent parler ».

Levi regarda sa femme allongée sur leur lit, elle dormait vu sa respiration tranquille, le caporal enleva sa veste ses bottes et tous les liens qui retenait ses vêtements et s'allongea derrière (V/n).

Il caressa ses hanches sous ces vêtements et embrassa son épaule douce, « Ne t'inquiète pas, femme, notre fils te reviendra en vie »


End file.
